Jamas Te Olvidare
by DanielleWatson
Summary: Esta es una Historia de amor entre George y Cho, leeanla se los aseguroi que no se arrepentiran,demuestra que ni un golpe que ni una persona , te robara el amor de la persona que mas amas o amaste en tu vida.
1. Princesa

_Este Capitulo de lo dedico ala Persona mas Linda que eh Podido Conocer_

_y te juro que si tubiera el Valor de Decirtelo te lo diria_

_Te amo!!_

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
anata wa doko ni irundarou  
dare wo omotterundarou_

_** Utada Hikaru - First love**_

* * *

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo_ – le dije agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, mientras ella hacía presión tratando de arrancar.

_Déjame en paz_ – recibí como respuesta de su parte y la dejé marcharse.

Así comenzó nuestra historia, que lentamente se escribía en nuestros corazones.

No sé, ni recuerdo exactamente en que momento comenzó a cambiar su actitud con el mundo, y principalmente conmigo.

Recuerdo cuando recorría en los pasillo de Hogwarts, en el cual el silencio absoluto hacía que el más mínimo ruido sea percibido por mis oídos, y allí escuché algo que me inquieto. El ruido provenía del Baño de Chicas, Entre, me inagine que podia ser Myrtle la Llorona , pero me sorprendio que no fuese asi y a lo lejos pude divisar una figura que se encontraba en el Piso, mojado y sucio, mientras más me acercaba a esa Figura, más seguro estaba de que aquel ser estaba llorando; pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando ví que la persona que lloraba desconsoladamente era nada mas y nada menos que Cho Chang

Me acerqué lentamente, y aunque esperaba lo peor, no podía dejarla así, por ello me arrodille frente a ella, y le pregunte:

_Que sucede? Por qué lloras?_ – le dije mirándola dulcemente,

_Déjame en paz George_– me contestó, con ojos llenos de furia.

_Vaya me Reconociste…- Le dije tratando de conseguir una sonrisa._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras su actitud cambió radicalmente, esos ojos llenos de furia, se llenaron de ternura.

_Dime por que lloras ? - _Volvi a insistir

No es nada, no…no te preocupes, creo que estare bien- Contesto ella con un suave y dulce tono de voz.

Me imagine, que seria por la ruptura con Harry, pero luego continue como si nada.

Estuvimos varias horas, charlando y riendo de temas, que jamas pense en tratar con esa Chica.

En eso…senti algo que jamas habia sentido al estar cerca de ella, algo tan bello, nose realmente que fuera, pero me hiso disfrutar cada minuto que pasaba con Cho Chang.

Cho…?- Dije mirandole sus brillantes ojos

Si?- Respondio ella dulcemente

Me preguntaba si tu… - Cuando me disponia a terminar la frase, Ella miro su reloj, nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de volver a nuestros Dormitorios.

_Gracias por todo George_ –Dijo ella, para luego besar una de mis mejillas, y marcharse rápidamente, dejándome sin respuesta alguna y un suave cosquilleo en el estomago.

_De nada_ – le dije, tocando el lugar de mi rostro que recientemente ella había besado, aunque ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oírme.

Ese mismo día y luego del almuerzo, me dirigía a mi Salon, Cuando voltie y vi caminando en dirección asi mí a Cho ; la espere contento, anhelando poder intercambiar un par de palabras con ella y preguntarle si acaso queria ir conmigo al baile, cuando repentinamente Katie Bell se acerca a hablarme.

Y?- Dijo Katie un poco entusiasmada.

Y, que?- Conteste un poco extrañado por su pregunta tan extraña.

que dices, quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Inquirió, mirando con ojos furtivos.

No se Katie…Yo…-Conteste cuando vi como Katie cambiaba su cara, a una de enfado.

Está bien, por que no? – Le dije un poco apenado, ya que la noche anterior me disponia a invitar a Cho, …ella rápidamente tomo mi rostro, y me planta un corto y rápido beso en los labios, para luego marcharse con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Luego de aquella escena, lo primero que hice fue mirar en dirección a Cho, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Solo pude divisar a lo lejos una figura con una tunica negra, y chaleco de Ravenclaw, que corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del colegio, para luego desaparecer en la lejanía. Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, al darme cuenta que me encontraba en un gran problema.

Al día siguiente intenté una charla con ella, pero fue en vano. Inventaba todo tipo de excusas para evitarme, y cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, desviaba su mirada, sin dejar ni siquiera que intentara explicarle lo sucedido, finalmente no volvimos a encontrarnos hasta el día de la fiesta.

Aquel día yo me encontraba con Kat, que tal como lo habíamos acordado, asistiríamos a la fiesta juntos.

Cuando Cho llegó hubo un gran momento de silencio entre los Alumnos, quienes se encontraban admirados con su belleza, venía con dos amigas más, no más hermosas que ella.

En un momento libre, me acerqué y la salude, tomando su mano, para luego besarla.

_Buenas noches princesa_ – le dije, esperando que ella siguiera el juego

_Buenas noches príncipe, pero creo que se ha equivocado de princesa_ – me dijo,quitandome su mano de entres las mias y dejándome totalmente descolocado.

* * *

_Espero les aya Gustado el Primer Capitulo_

_No me pregunten por que eleji a Cho_

_por que simplente me fascina, dejen Comentarios_

besos

Danielle


	2. Hazmelo Saber

_El 2 Capitulo se lo dedico a Mi Amiga Aylin, te quiero Chica, eris la MEJOR_

_Eres super linda y buena Onda no te hechi a perder con el Yuri_

_Apreposito, Supuestamente yo hablo como George Ok!! pa que no se confundan_

_Otro pedasito de Firts Love, una Cancion Coreana - Ingles_

_You are always gonna be my love  
itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
i'll remember to love you taught me how_

**_Utada Hikaru - First love_ **

**

* * *

**

Rápidamente y por arte de magia una buena respuesta se me vino a la mente.

_No creo que me haya equivocado de princesa, eso te lo aseguro_ – le dije, y luego de hacer una leve pausa continué- _creo que me equivoqué en la elección de la pareja para asistir a este baile._

_No creo que una novia sea una mala pareja para asistir a un baile_ – me dijo volviendo a dejarme desconcertado.

_Katie? No, ella no es mi novia_ – le dije tratando de convencerla

_Pues, por el beso que te dio el otro día, podría decir que me estas mintiendo_ – respondió tratando de quedarse con la última palabra.

_No sería capaz de mentirle a la princesa más hermosa de este reino_ – le dije acercándome a ella.

_Si?, como digas George, ya déjame en paz_ – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar en busca de un jugo.

_Parece que esa es tu frase célebre_ – le respondí mientras la seguía.

_Y parece que tu odias que te digan que no_ – me dijo tratando de hacerme enfurecer.

_Aceptaría un "no" de respuesta, siempre y cuando la persona a la que tenga enfrente realmente lo sienta_ – le respondí, y en aquel momento se cruzaron nuestras miradas. Pero al instante ella desvió la suya, no queriendo encontrarme.

La tomé fuertemente del brazo como la primera vez.

_Por qué no me miras a los ojos?_ – Le pregunté, lanzándole una furtiva mirada.

_Porque tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti_ – sentenció, y observe lentamente como mi mano dejó de presionar su brazo, y la forma en la que ella se marchaba dejándome por tercera vez en toda la noche, absolutamente descolocado.

Durante toda aquella noche, no hice nada más que pensar en aquellas palabras dichas por Chop Chang antes de alejarse de mi lado. Mientras mi cuerpo bailaba, mi mente vagaba por otros lugares en busca de alguna señal de ayuda, de algún consejo, o simplemente de alguna palabra que me indicara lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Todos mis pensamientos se vieron boicoteados, cuando aquella princesa se acercaba a la puerta de salida, con su chaqueta y su cartera en las manos. Corrí, tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que lo logré.

_Ya te vas_ – le dije estúpidamente, ya que era algo obvio que ella se marchaba.

_Si, no hay ninguna razón para la cual deba quedarme o si?_ – Inquirió mirándome coquetamente.

_Quieres que te vaya a dejar?_ – le pregunté tratando de desviar la conversación.

_No me respondas con otra pregunta_ – me dijo ella, al ver mis intenciones.

_Creo que solo deberías dejarte llevar por lo que diga tu corazón_ – y de esa forma respondí a su pregunta.

_Entonces creo que me voy, no te preocupes, además allí adentro hay alguien que te espera _– respondió finalmente ella.

_No me importa la persona que está allí adentro_ – le dije, rogándole que me dejara llevarla a la Sala Comun

_A mí sí, y se sería horrible de tu parte dejarla allí adentro, siendo que llegaste con ella a este baile_ – dijo un poco Enfadada

_Tienes razón, me doy por vencido_ – le dije, mostrando cara de resignación.

_Por lo menos me dejas claro que eres un buen hombre_ – me dijo tocando mi hombro.

Me acerqué a ella, intentando abrazarla, para finalmente lograrlo con éxito. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, e inmediatamente su olor se impregnó en mi ser.

_Si solo supieras cuanto te quiero_ – le Susurre al oído, notando como mis manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

_Házmelo saber_ – me respondió Cho, acariciando mi rostro con sus suaves y bellas manos.

Me acerqué levemente, hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, aprisioné su cintura, notando más aún mis nervios. Observé como sus dulces ojos se encontraron con los míos, para luego cerrarlos al mismo tiempo, y besarla, besarla apasionadamente por un largo momento, momento que terminó con un gran suspiro esbozado al unísono por ambos.

* * *

_Espero les aya Gustado el 2Capitulo_

_dejen Comentarios y pasen por mis log_

_besos_

_Danielle_


	3. Volverte a Decir TE AMO!

_El 3 Capitulo me fasina, me inspire mucho, este capitulo no puede ser mas romantico_

_Difrutenlo!!_

_you are always gonna be the one  
ima wa mada kanashii love song  
atarashi uta utaeru made _

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ ****

* * *

**

Luego ella se separo, para poder marcharse sin decir nada, mientras yo solo observaba , como se alejaba.

Al recordar aquellos momentos una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, sonrisa que rápidamente se apaga al observarla recostada ahí, con un sinnúmero de máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, y yo sentado aquí, sin poder hacer nada más que recordar los hermosos días que vivimos juntos.

**Flash Back (Recuerdo)**

_Sabía que aquella fiesta era más que el comienzo de algo, sabía que nuestras vidas cambiarían, pero no imaginé que sería tan grande el cambio._

_Al día siguiente, y con una notoria sonrisa, me desperté, recordando sus palabras, sus suaves manos sobre mi rostro, y sus labios y la forma en que ellos rozaron los míos en aquella inolvidable fiesta. Pero lamentablemente para mí, era Sábado, y no podría verla hasta el lunes._

Lo rimero que hice luego de levantarme fue Buscar su número y un vaso de leche.

**Flash Back (Telefono)**

, y segundos después, una suave voz saludaba a través del teléfono con un efusivo "Alo_"._

_Adivina quien soy?_ – Le dije, riendo despacio, para que no me descubriera.

_mmm... no se, alguna pista?_ – Me dijo, siguiendo el juego.

_Soy lo que todas las chicas quieren, pero solo una se robó mi corazón, y soy azul_ – le dije, riendo ahora notoriamente.

_Príncipe¿Cómo amaneciste? _– Me dijo riendo al igual que yo.

_Muy bien y tu?_ – respondí

_Como jamás había amanecido antes, y eso te lo debo a ti_ – me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.

_Gracias, aunque debo reconocer que me costó conciliar el sueño en un principio_ – señalé, para luego beber un sorbo de leche.

_Si es verdad, fue todo muy corto, debería haberme quedado cuando me lo pediste_ – dijo ella.

_Ves que a veces tengo razón_ – le dije riendo.

_Si, pero solo a veces_ – respondió riendo a la vez.

_Te llamaba, ya que supuse que no aguantaría verte…._– dije y fui interrumpido.

_Y supongo que quieres que nos veamos hoy?_ – me dijo adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

_Que comes que adivinas_ – le dije volviendo a reír

_A donde me llevarás?_ – Me preguntó riendo.

_A un lugar super secreto_ – le dije bromeando.

_Entonces te espero a las 4 en el Gran Salon, prometo no demorar en arreglarme_ – me dijo riendo.

_Esta bien, estaré allí a la hora acordada_ – le dije y seguí – _no olvides lo mucho que te quiero._

_Yo también te quiero mucho, Amor_ – y finalmente cortó.

**Fin Flash Back (Telefono)**

_Aquella fue la primera vez en que me llamó "Amor", y desde aquel entonces, jamás dejó de hacerlo._

**Fin Flash Back (Recuerdo)**

Hoy, y teniéndola frente a mí en aquel estado, espero volver a escuchar de su boca aquellas palabras, que deleitaban a mis oídos cada vez que ella las decia.

El día estaba nublado, al igual que mi alma; las blancas pareces, parecen negras para mis ojos.

Mis oídos comienzan a acostumbrarse a aquel pitido, y la entrada y salida de las enfermeras al lugar, interrumpen de vez en cuando mis recuerdos.

Solo quiero que ella despierte, para poder volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, para poder verla sonreír, como lo hacía en aquel entonces, y principalmente, para poder volverle a decir cuanto la amo.

* * *

_Espero les aya Gustado el 3 Capitulo_

_dejen Comentarios Por fa!!_

_y Diganme si les gusto este Capitulo Ok:)_

besos

Danielle


	4. Te Quiero

_El 4 Capitulo_

_se Lo dedico a TODOS!! los que lo esten leyendo, por que si no leyenran mis Fics, no serviria de nada _

_Hacer mas besos_

_Difrutenlo!!_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
ugoki dasouto shiteru  
wasureta kunai kotobakari_

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ ****

* * *

**

**Flash Back (recuerdo)**

Ya eran las 4, y me dirijia apresurado a al Gran Salon. Estaba algo nervioso, y en mí recorría una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Al llegar le dije- _Divise a una dulce Chica, y lo primero que imagine – _le dije besandola – _debe ser mi Princesa_

Ella solo Rio dulcemente y me miro con esos ojos brillantes nuevamente, que hacian que me volviera a enamorar.

_vamos?_ – Inquirió ella.

_Por supuesto_ – terminé por decir yo.

Después nos dirijieron a la Fila de Estudiantes que esperaba la autorización de Filch para salir del Castillo.Luego de conseguirla nos subimos al auto, y durante el camino llevamos una agradable conversación, entre risas y cantos, llegamos al lugar super secreto que le había prometido, conoceríamos aquella tarde.

_Aquí es_ – le dije, abrazándola

_Amor es hermoso_ – dijo Cho, observando hacia todos lados y deleitándose con la vegetación que rodeaba aquel lugar.

Aquel lugar pertenecía ala Madriguera, ella nunca habia ido ala Madriguera Cho los miro con asombro y sumergiéndose en el más bello paisaje.

El sol aquel día estaba radiante, y el cielo estaba perfectamente azul. Todo combinado con el verde del lugar, hacían que este se transformara en el paraíso.

Tomé la mano de Cho y la llevé hacia el interior del campo, sitio en el cual se encontraba una pequeña laguna verde, habitada por algunos patos, y cisnes que hacían de ella, su hábitat.

_Este lugar parece sacado de un sueño George_ – me dijo mostrándose admirada.

_Me gusta este lugar, aunque nunca había disfrutado tanto de él como ahora_ – le dije Mirandola y besándola.

Ella rápidamente contestó a aquel beso, y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

_Te quiero George, lo sabias?_ – Me preguntó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

_Lo presentía, pero es bueno escucharlo de tu boca_ – y me acerqué más aún para volver a besarla.

_Nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí, este lugar es realmente maravilloso_ – dijo Cho

_Haría esto y mucho más por la persona a la cual amo_ – termine por decir.

Y luego de ello, un silencio enorme se apoderó de nosotros. Solo los patos y los cisnes se encargaban de darle sonido a aquel maravilloso momento. Las aves que por allí circundaban también interrumpían nuestro silencio.

Cho se abrazó aún más a mi, y yo rodeé con mis manos su cintura, como la primera vez en que nos besamos, ella se acercó a mi oído y me susurró "Te amo" y nos mantuvimos abrazados por largos momentos. Quien interrumpió el silencio fui yo.

_Jamás pensé que estaría así contigo, algún día_ – le hablé manteniendo aquel abrazo.

_Jamas imaginé que en el mundo existía una persona como tú_ – me dijo ella, haciendo que mi rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa

**Fin Flash Back (recuerdo)**

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, recostada, sin siquiera poder sonreír.

Su vida dependía de una máquina, mi vida dependía de esa máquina también.

Hace días que yo no dormía, pero ni eso lograba importarme. Solo quería estar despierto cuando ella abra los ojos. Solo quería ver sus ojos, y poder decirle nuevamente cuanto la amo, cuanto la necesito, cuanto nesecito que esté viva.

Cuando nuevamente volvía a sumergirme en los recuerdos, un sonido impidió aquella acción.

El sonido se repetía una y otra vez, y comencé a impacientarme. Un doctor y dos enfermeras no tardaron el llegar, y me sacaron rápidamente del lugar, y a pesar de que trataba de oponerme al hecho, mi cuerpo se encontraba sumamente débil, y dejé que este me venciera.

* * *

_Espero les aya Gustado el 4 Capitulo_

_dejen Comentarios Por fa!!_

_Estoy estresa!! el Cole me daja Chata, bueno espero les guste y pasen al proximo Capitulo_

_besos_

_Danielle_


	5. Jamas Olvidare este Dia

_El 5 Capitulo_

_Se lo dedico a mi Sobrino, Vicente te amo mucho mi bebe, eres lo mas lindo que hay, y Gracias por acompañarme con mi Fanatismo hacia Harry Potter, siempre ves la pelis con migo, __tenemos gustos diferente se que te gusta la 2 pelicula __y ami la 5 , pero a ambos nos fascina Cho Chang._

_a todos ustedes_

_Difruten el Capitulo!!_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
watashi wa kitto naiteru  
anatawo omotterundarou_

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ **

**

* * *

**

Me sumí en un largo y poderoso sueño. Y ahí estaba ella, radiante como el sol

**Flash Back(Recuerdo)**

Aquel día en el campo, regresamos al auto en busca de lo que sería nuestro almuerzo.

Nos ubicamos bajo la sombra de unos árboles, y comenzamos con lo que sería nuestro picnic.

Esa mañana había estado aproximadamente una hora preparando todo lo que a comida se refería, y recibí muy buenas criticas de Cho, todo estaba sumamente exquisito.

Luego de comer, nos tendimos bajo la sombra, mientras observábamos el radiante cielo. Los pájaros volaban por aquella inmensidad, y mis ojos se perdían en sus ojos.

Fueron innumerables las veces en que la besé, y en las que le dije cuanto la amaba.

Aquella tarde sabía, la recordaríamos hasta la eternidad.

El calor aquel día era inmenso, por ello nos sentamos frente a la laguna, dejando nuestros pies sumergidos bajo el agua.

Conversamos de muchos temas, nos reímos, y jugamos con el agua.

No podía dejar ningún segundo de deleitarme con su bella mirada, su perfecto y angelical rostro al cual tanto amaba.

En aquel momento no podía creer que aquella mano que estaba bajo la mía, era su mano.

Sentía una felicidad interior que hacía años no sentía. Eran momentos llenos de plenitud.

Comenzaba a atardecer, y lentamente el sol comenzaba a bajar.

El frío amenazaba con llegar, por ello decidimos que era hora de recoger las cosas y volver a la Hogwarts.

Antes de que ello ocurriera, Cho se acerca, rodea mi cuello con sus manos, y me besa. Estuvimos así, besándonos por varios minutos; cuando el beso culminó ella dijo.

_Jamás olvidaré este día, ni este lugar, te lo prometo_ – y sonrió de la forma en la que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

_Yo tampoco, Princesa –_ le dije acercándome para volver a besarla – _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Te lo juro._

_Te amo, Principe, como nunca amé a alguien en la vida – _dijo Cho haciendo estremecer a mi corazón.

_Te amo Princesa, te amo y que bueno que ahora lo sabes_ – le dije dulcemente, tratando de no romper aquel hermoso silencio que cubría a nuestro amor.

Nos subimos al auto y comenzamos con lo que sería el camino de vuelta a Howgarts

El viaje transcurría tranquilo, la suave música acompañaba nuestro camino.

Poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse, poco a poco aquel hermoso día llegaba a su fin.

Mientras nos fuimos adentrando al Castillo, el número de autos en la carretera comenzó a aumentar, me preocupe un poco, ya que deviamos estar en Hogwarts.

Manejaba con calma, no teníamos Mucho apuro en llegar, además de ello, no quería que aquel día acabase, por ello los últimos instantes debían ser lo más largos posibles.

El viaje se mantuvo muy similar al de ida. Risas, conversaciones y música se encargaban de llevar el ritmo cuando ya se hacía de noche.

Manejaba tranquilo, cuando aquel estado de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por un auto que se acercaba lentamente.

_Va en contra del tránsito! –_ grité desesperado, mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de las bocinas.

Miré velozmente a Cho quien se encontraba acurrucada, mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos, y cerraba sus ojos.

Intenté esquivar el auto, pero el movimiento fue en vano. Y lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

* * *

Este es mas Cortito

pero igual me gusta :)

dejen Comentarios POr fa

besos

Danielle


	6. ¿Quien eres?

_El 6 Capitulo_

_ando con flojera, asi que no comentare nada en este momento, espero les Guste la Cancion y el Fics_

_Difrutenlo!!_

_You will always be inside my heart  
itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ ****

* * *

**

Intenté esquivar el auto, pero el movimiento fue en vano. Y lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Desperté y me encontraba en un extraño lugar. Estaba recostado sobre una cama, y no tenía noción del tiempo que habría pasado allí durmiendo.

El cansancio por fin había desaparecido, y eso comenzaba a alentarme.

Dispuse a pararme de aquel sitio, cuando velozmente los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza_. "Princesa?, Dónde estas?"_ y salí rápidamente de allí dejando la puerta abierta.

Corrí velozmente hasta encontrarme con una enfermera. Ella al ver mi desesperación preguntó.

_Señor, en que puedo ayudarle?_ – dijo amablemente

_Choy? Como esta Cho?_ – dije tomándola de ambos brazos.

_Rogaría que mantuviera la calma, estamos en maternidad y el silencio es sumamente importante_ – me dijo ella, soltándose de mis brazos.

Me calmé unos segundos para tratar de expresarme con mayor claridad.

_Necesito ir a la UTI, necesito ver a Cho_ – le dije, bajando el tono de voz esta vez.

_Está bien, yo lo llevo para allá_ – y me guió por un largo pasillo, hasta que al fin pude entrar.

Luego de pasar por una puerta, y de divisar el sitio rápidamente, al fin podía reconocerlo.

Recorrí unos cuantos metros, hasta encontrarme cara a cara con el doctor.

_Como esta Cho?_ – le pregunté sintiendo un dejo de impotencia.

_Ella esta bien, sumamente bien, salió del coma_ – dijo el doctor

Al fin pude respirar con calma, pero el nudo en mi garganta continuaba ya que necesitaba ver con mis ojos la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

El doctor me guió hacía una habitación, y me invitó a sentarme a conversar. Al notar que algo sucedía, pregunté:

_Que sucede Doctor_? – Inquirí algo más calmado.

_Ella ... Ha perdido la memoria_ – dijo el doctor mirándome curioso.

_Que?_ – Respondí yo sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

_Así es, no recuerda nada, y se encuentra algo aturdida, pero su salud esta bien_ – dijo el doctor dándome consuelo

_No puede ser_ – dije llevándome las manos a la cara.

_No debemos impacientarnos, este puede ser solo un estado momentáneo, debemos tenerla en observación y esperar a ver como evoluciona_ – expresó el doctor levantándose del sillón – _Le rogaría si pudiera visitarla, a ver si al verlo, algunos recuerdos regresan a su cabeza._

Asentí con la cabeza, y divisé como el doctor se marchó dejándome solo en aquella vacía habitación.

Sería cierto que ella no recordaba nada? Sería cierto que ella me había olvidado para siempre?

Millones de preguntas atravesaban mi cabeza, y la única forma de despejar aquellas dudar era realizándole una visita.

Tenía miedo, miedo a que no me reconociera, a que no me recordara, a que no recordara el sentimiento que había logrado unirnos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación lentamente, y la divisé sentada en la cama, rodeada de blancas sábanas, y ya con mucho mejor aspecto. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban como siempre solían hacerlo, y al verlos una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sonrisa que rápidamente se borró al observar su cara de terror.

_Hola,Cho, como estas?_ – Le dije acercándome hacia ella.

_Quien eres?_ – me dijo ella, aferrándose a las sábanas, mostrándose totalmente desconcertada.

No me recordaba, no recordaba los momentos que vivimos juntos, no recordaba mi nombre, ni mi rostro. No recordaba mis labios, cuando la besaban, ni mis brazos cuando la abrazaban.

En aquel momento, un par de lagrimas nacieron de mis ojos, y recorrieron mis mejillas.

**Fin Flash Back (Recuerdo)**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a los que leen mis Fics, _

_mil Besos a ustedes_

_Danielle_


	7. Michael?

_El 7 Capitulo_

_este Capitulo es muy Tierno, me fascina las emociones que tiene George_

_espero les guste_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one _

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ **

**

* * *

**

_Por qué lloras?_ – Me dijo ella dulcemente.

Rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

_No es nada_ – le dije, y me acerque hasta sentarme en una silla al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba.

_Soy George_ – le dije estirando la mano y resignándome a haberla perdido.

_tu me conoces verdad?_ – dijo ella

_Por que lo dices?_ – Le pregunté tratando de que ella no se asustara.

_Porque al entrar me saludaste por mi nombre – _dijo ella – _nos conocíamos de antes verdad? _– Inquirió ella.

_Pues sí, pero eso ya no importa ahora, solo importa tu salud, prométeme que estarás bien _– le dije tratando de ocultar la pena interior que sentía.

_Lo prometo George_ – respondió Cho – _es una lastima que no te recuerde_ – me dijo sonriendo.

_Pues sí, pero ya no debemos lamentarnos_ – le dije tomando su mano.

_Cómo nos conocimos?_ –Preguntó ella, mirándome dulcemente.

_Realmente quieres saberlo?_ – Le dije acariciando su hermosa mano.

Ella hizo una leve pausa y luego declaró – _La verdad es que no, no quiero saber nada del pasado que no recuerdo, prefiero comenzar una nueva vida, y no lamentarme por los sucesos perdidos en mi memoria_ – terminó por decir.

_Tienes toda la razón Princesa_ – ella me miró fijamente – _no te molesta que te diga así verdad?_ – le pregunté.

_No, al contrario, me agrada mucho Principe_– declaró ella.

Sonreí ampliamente, y es que al escucharla decirme así, los recuerdos de aquella primera vez en que me colocó aquel sobrenombre llegaron rápidamente a mi mente.

_Sabes cuando salgo de aquí?_ – Preguntó ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_En un par de días ya podrás irte a casa_ – le dije volviendo en sí.

_Ni te imaginas como me siento_ - dijo con cara de frustración.

_Me encantaría poder hacerlo, y así ayudarte_ – le dije sonriéndole

_Gracias_ – dijo ella – _supongo que no me dejaras sola verdad? _– Preguntó.

_Supones bien, nunca te dejaría sola Princesa, menos en este momento_ – le dije mirándola dulcemente.

Hoy se cumple una semana de que Cho salió del hospital. Aquel día, la fui a dejar a su sala Comun, con Albus y Minerva, quienes se mostraron sumamente afectados por no haber estado Hay, sin embargo,Los Padres de Cho decidieron comenzar una nueva vida Con ella.

Hace tres días que no la veo, hace tres días que no sé nada de ella, y aunque he intentado hablarle, toda posibilidad ha sido en vano.

Decidí que ya era hora de visitarla, no podía pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, además le había prometido no dejarla sola jamás.

Conduzco algo nervioso, algo me inquieta y no sé que es.

Llego e intento situarme frente a la casa de Cho, pero un conocido auto ocupa aquel estacionamiento.

Sentí una gran mezcla de sentimientos, que se traducían en rabia.

Michael Corner ?, Que Hace él aquí? – llevé mis manos a mi rostro, en signo de frustración.

* * *

_No puede ser, que pasara con Cho?_

_aberiguenlo en el proximo capitulo de Jamas te olvidare_

_jiji, siempre quise escribir eso_

_besos_

_Danielle_


	8. Ya me Olvidaste

_El 8 Capitulo_

_Estoy Happy, las SPICE GIRLS vuelven, arriba Posh (Victoria)_

_eris la mejor, y Geri , seca tu jaja Diva_

_espero les guste el Capitulo!!_

_otro pedaso de la Cancion de Utada._

You are always gonna be my love  
itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

**_Utada Hikaru - First Love_**

* * *

Me bajé rápidamente del auto, y me dirigí a la puerta, me abrió la Madre de Cho, a quién salude amablemente. 

Me invitó a pasar a la habitación de Cho, sin antes haberme advertido de la visita de Corner a su casa.

Antes de entrar me detuve frente a la puerta, pude escuchar una serie de risas entre ambos. Tome aire y me armé de valor.

_Permiso_ – dije antes de entrar.

_Adelante_ – dijo Cho desde el interior de la habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar a Michael con ojos de desprecio, luego saludé a Cho con un tierno beso en su mejilla y esboce:

_Que tal Corner?_ – dije desganado.

_Ustedes se conocen_?– preguntó Cho sin entender.

_Sí, los tres somos compañeros de clase_ – dijo Michael rápidamente.

_Que bien_ – sonrió Cho.

_Como has estado?_ – le pregunté intentando desviar la conversación.

_Muy bien, Gracias Principe_ – me respondió, y al escuchar eso, ví como la cara de Michael se desfiguró.

_Me has tenido muy abandonado, intente llamarte, pero fue en vano_ – le dije haciendo colocando cara de tristeza.

_Discúlpame, pero he tratado de ordenar mi vida estos días_ – dijo Sharp

_No te preocupes, que yo le he hecho compañía durante estos últimos días_ – dijo el estúpido de Corner.

_Eso es verdad_ – dijo Cho sonriendo.

_Que bien entonces que no me has extrañado, eso significa que no tengo nada mas que hace aquí _– le dije y salí de la habitación dejando tanto a Michael, como a Cho sin respuesta.

Corrí por las escaleras, cerré la puerta y subí a mi auto. Una tristeza invadió mi interior, y sentía deseos de llorar, llorar de impotencia, llorar porque ya no me recordaba, ya no me amaba.

Aquella misma tarde, Cho intentó varias veces llamarme, sin embargo no me encontraba preparado para hablarle, para explicarle el porqué de mi reacción, mal que mal ella no sabía ni recordaba nada acerca de lo nuestro.

Eran cerca de las 12, cuando sonó mi teléfono nuevamente, acerqué la pantalla a mis ojos y decía: _"Princesa Llamando_", finalmente contesté.

**Flash Back (Telefono)**

_Aló_ – dijo una suave voz, al otro lado del teléfono.

_Hola Cho, como estas_ – dije con Desisteresado.

_Eso no interesa ahora, quiero saber como estas tú_ – me dijo suavemente.

_Antes que todo, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, se que no entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo, y no creo que puedas hacerlo_ – le dije en tono triste.

_La verdad me dejaste muy desconcertada, no pensé que te molestaría tanto la visita de Michael a mi casa_ – me dijo ella, obviamente no entendiendo a lo que quería llegar.

_Olvídalo Cho – _le dije sin poder agregar nada más.

_Como quieres que me olvide de la persona que me salvó la vida, como quieres que me olvide de quien siempre estuvo conmigo, en mis peores momentos, como quieres que me olvide de ti?_ – dijo Cho.

_Ya me olvidaste_ – le dije, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

* * *

_Dejen comentarios please!!_

_Danielle_


	9. Nada es Igual

_El 9 Capitulo_

_espero les guste el Capitulo!!_

_otro pedaso de la Cancion de Utada._

_i'll remember to love you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one _

**_Utada Hikaru - First love_ **

**

* * *

**

Ella se quedó enmudecida por varios segundos, y la misma reacción adopté yo. No sabía que decirle, sabía que aquellas palabras la habían herido, y eso era lo que menos quería, aún así ya todo estaba dicho, y no podía cambiar lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Perdóname por haberte dicho eso_ – le dije, para romper de una vez con el silencio.

_Está bien, es lo que sientes_- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza.

_Creo que será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo_ – le dije con un gran nudo en la garganta.

_Prometiste no dejarme sola_ – me dijo reclamando.

_No lo haré, créeme que no te dejaré jamás, pero por ahora sería lo más sano para los dos_ – esboce.

_Bueno_– dijo ella.

_Entonces, prometo que nos veremos pronto, cuídate si?_ – le pregunte.

_Lo prometo, Gracias por todo Principe_ – me dijo, y noté que estaba con el mismo nudo en la garganta que yo.

_Gracias a Ti Cho, adiós._ – le dije y colgué.

**Flash Back (Telefono)**

Me tiré en la cama y con la almohada en las manos comencé a llorar. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo habré pasado así, ya que luego de eso, un sueño profundo me invadió.

Desperté pensando en ella, comía pensando en ella, en cada cosa que hacía, ella estaba presente en mi mente, y especialmente en mi corazón.

Los días pasaban y no lograba recuperarme de aquella herida. Sentía impotencia, una impotencia tan grande que creció más aún, cuando me enteré de que Cho estaba saliendo con Corner.

Decidí definitivamente olvidarme de ella, sacarla de mi mente, para luego extraerla de mi corazón, no sería fácil, pero yo ya no era parte de su nueva vida, y debía convencerme de ello.

Durante todo este tiempo, la habré visto unas 5 veces junto a Corner, Los pasillos de Hogwarts de la mano, mostrando ese brillo en los ojos, ese mismo brillo que tenía antes, cuando nos mirábamos, y nos dábamos cuanta que éramos tal para cual.

Me dediqué a estudiar, era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Conocí a muchas chicas, pero ninguna igual a ella. No me podría recuperar tan rápido, a no ser que perdiera la memoria como ella.

Aquella tarde me encontré frente a frente con Corner, en una tienda de deportes, para mi suerte él andaba solo; hubiera sido realmente tortuoso haberlo encontrado con Cho.

_Hola George, como andas?_ – Dijo en tono sarcástico.

_Muy bien, Gracias, y tú Corner?_ – Le respondí en el mismo tono.

_Excelente_ – dijo él victorioso.

_Me alegro por ti_ – le dije burlándome.

_No te hemos visto, que ha sido de tu vida?_ – Dijo él, haciendo referencia a Cho.

_Nada fuera de lo común, todo esta igual de bien que siempre _– le respondí mintiendo.

_Que bien. A Cho le gustará saber que me encontré contigo_ – dijo él.

_Envíale saludos de mi parte_ – le dije cortante.

_Esta bien, me voy, no quiero preocupar a Cho, adiós_ – dijo Michael.

_Adiós _– y finalicé con ganas de matarlo.

Ahora si que debía olvidarla, debía sacarla de mi vida, y de mi corazón. Ya no quedaban dudas, ya no me amaba, esta nueva Cho no era la misma de la cual me enamoré.

* * *

_Como es el AMOR!!_

_bueno cuidense_

_Danielle_


	10. Es una Promesa

_El Capitulo10_

_espero les guste el Capitulo!!_

_Ultimo pedaso de la Cancion de Utada._

_mada kanashii love song  
now and forever._

**_ Utada Hikaru - First love_ ****

* * *

**

Habían pasado 2 meses, y decidí que ya era hora de olvidarla. Comencé a salir como antes, y a disfrutar un poco más de la vida.

Mis días iban entre el colegio, el Quidditch, y las fiestas. Conocí a innumerables chicas, y comencé a salir con Katie otra vez.

Y aunque no quería nada serio por ahora, los días con ella los disfrutaba al máximo. Sin duda era una gran chica, una gran amiga, y quien sabe si no podría llegar a ser algo más que eso.

Pasaron 4 meses de mi ultima conversación telefónica con Cho, 4 meses sin saber nada de ella, 4 meses en que la seguía teniendo en mis pensamientos, pero ahora como un recuerdo más, aunque no estaba tan convencido de ello.

Nos encontramos cara a cara en el Gran Comedor, yo iba junto a Katie, que por esos días era más que una fiel compañera, y ella de la mano con Corner.

Un frío "Hola" entre los dos fue lo único que cruzamos, y luego, cada cual siguió su camino.

Mi rostro entristeció y Katie lo notó.

_Te hace mal verla verdad?_ – dijo ella.

_Sí, pero ya no importa, no tiene caso_ – le dije tristemente.

_Si importa, a ti te importa_ – me dijo claramente.

_Lo que importa ahora eres tu_ – dije yo.

_No me mientas George, yo nunca lo he hecho. Tengo absolutamente claro que tu no las has olvidado, y si estoy contigo es para apoyarte, porque eres un gran amigo, y te quiero mucho _– dijo Kat mirándome a los ojos.

_Gracias Kat, tu también eres una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga_ – le dije, y la abrasé.

_Por qué no la llamas?_ – me preguntó Kat

_No soy capaz, no me siento capaz_ – le respondí.

Aquella noche, me costó conciliar el sueño. Eran las 1 de la madrugada, cuando comienza a vibra mi celular.

_"Cho Chang llamando", _ya no era la princesa de antes, ahora era solo Cho Chang, la Chica de Corner.

**Flash Back (Telefono)**

_Aló, Principe?_ – dijo una conocida voz en el teléfono.

_Cho? Como has estado?_ – y mi voz se llenó de alegría nuevamente.

_Las promesas son para cumplirlas no crees?_ – dijo ella, y rió suavemente.

_Tienes razón, me alegra escuchar tu voz_ – le dije.

_A mi también, pensé que ahora habías sido tu quien me había olvidado_ – me dijo regañándome.

_Eso jamás Amor_– le dije mientras sonreía.

_Amor?_ – dijo ella extrañada.

_Disculpa, fue solo algo que se me ocurrió, un impulso_- le dije al comprobar que no recordaba.

_Está bien, me agradó_ , sono Lindo– dijo ella riendo Dulcemete.

_Gracias por haber llamado, creo que yo no hubiera sido capaz-_ le dije.

_De nada, solo quería cumplir mi promesa_ – me dijo ella.

_Entonces, quiero invitarte a un sitio que supongo, te encantará_ – le dije algo misterioso.

_Ah si? Donde?_ – Dijo ella curiosa.

_Es un lugar super secreto_ – le dije dejándola más curiosa aún.

_Muero por saber, Acepto_ – me dijo riendo.

_Mañana a las 3,en el Gran Salon, te parece?_ – Le pregunté.

_Y tu novia?_ – preguntó ella.

_Que novia?_ – le dije yo

_La chica con la que andabas hoy día_– me dijo Cho.

_Ella no es mi novia, es solo mi mejor amiga_ – le respondí.

* * *

_Que linda ella, tan tierna Cho, como Siempre_

_besos_

_Danielle_


	11. No lo Olvide

No way!!

_**Capítulo Final** _

_Gracias a los que leyeron los demas capitulos, y an llegado a este, espero les guste_

_se lo dedico a mis amigas:_

_**DaniTha**_

_**Karli**_

_**Feña**_

**_Panxa _**

**_Linda_**

**_Majo (Cote, te quiero eri seca, My Best Friend Forever)_**

_a mis Chinas Favoritas:_

_**Sophia **(Jummy)_

_**Liwen** (Cho)_

_**Liping **(Princesita, es mi Hija con Dan Radcliffe XD)_

_y al **Juan **mi pendejo favorito, el Wn no puede estar ni un minuto sin estar molestando_

_Los Quiero, y aun que este año nos separemos, siempre los tendre en mi corazon_

_a vo pendejo Chico, cada vez que pueda te voy a ir a ver Oka!!_

**_Listo leean el Ultimo Capitulo_**

* * *

_Y Corner?_ – le pregunté yo.

_Él no interesa ahora_ – me dijo ella.

_Entonces nos vemos a las 3?_ – la cuestioné.

_Por supuesto_ – respondió riendo.

_Adiós Principe, nos vemos_ – me dijo con su suave voz.

_Adiós y gracias _– y colgué.

**Fin Flash Back (Telefono)**

Aquella noche me costó conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy nervioso, ansioso. No esperé que ella me llamara, jamás lo imaginé. Mil preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, y yo sin poder responderlas.

Soñaba con volver a tenerla en mis brazos, soñaba con volver a besar sus labios, y aunque sabía que era muy pronto, tenía la esperanza de algún día volver a recuperar su amor.

Aquella mañana desperté radiante, y a pesar de no haber dormido mucho, la esperanza y el deseo del reencuentro me mantenían más que despierto. No tomé desayuno, ni almorcé. Los nervios no me lo permitían. Ya se acercaba la hora acordada con Cho y ya estaba listo para partir.

Tal como lo habíamos pactado, me encontraba yo en el Gran Salon a las 3 de la tarde.

Me dediqué a mirar los cuadros. Cuando la voz mas bella y Dulce me interumpio

_Hola Principe_– dijo ella.

_Cho!_ – esbocé yo, al darme cuenta de su arribo – _Luces preciosa, como siempre –_ agregué.

_Gracias, estoy realmente feliz de verte, tengo tanto que contarte_ – dijo ella sonriendo.

_Entonces, vamos?_ – Pregunté yo con una sonrisa.

_Vamos_ – respondió ella y arribamos al auto.

Camino al lugar "secreto" no pude evitar recordar aquellas dramáticas escenas del accidente. Sin embargo, esto no sería solo un reencuentro entre ella y yo, sino que también debía superar de una vez por todas aquel acontecimiento.

Una suave música se escuchaba de fondo, ella se encontraba admirada con el paisaje, y miraba a través de la ventana, mientras yo manejaba con precaución, girando a ratos mi rostro, para poder divisarla.

_Como has estado?_ – le pregunté rompiendo de una vez con el silencio.

_De salud muy bien_ – me respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

_Me alegro_ – dije yo, sin poder expresar nada más.

_Que pasa George?-_ inquirió ella.

_Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás_- le respondí.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía, llenándola de calidez.

_Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso_ – dijo Cho.

_Por qué me llamaste?_ – le pregunté.

_Para serte sincera, ayer, luego de nuestro frío encuentro, tuve una discusión con Michael_ – respondió ella.

_Y?_ – Pregunté yo, queriendo escuchar más.

_Y buscando entre mis cosas, encontré mi diario de vida_ – siguió ella y al ver que yo no respondía...

_Yo no sabía George, lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabía, perdóname_ – finalizó ella.

No tengo nada que perdonar, no tienes la culpa de nada – le dije yo sin entender aun por que me pedia perdon.

Gracias – esbozó ella.

Llegamos – dije yo sonriéndole y deteniendo el auto.

_Amor , es hermoso_ – dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

_Amor?_ – Dije Yo, ahora entendiendo todo.

_Me recordaste Cho_- Continue Feliz.

Ella Solo reia, mientras miraba el Paisaje,

_Es todo nuestro _– dije yo, bajando del auto, y dirigiéndome hacia su puerta, para abrirla.

_Es como un lugar sacado de un sueño_ – dijo ella, mientras observaba perpleja el paisaje.

Caminamos en busca de la sombra de un gran sauce llorón. El mismo que nos acogió tiempo atrás en nuestra primera visita a aquel lugar.

La laguna seguía intacta, y el ruido de la naturaleza se hacía presente en nuestros oídos.

Cho estaba maravillada, como la primera vez. Nos tendimos en el pasto, quedando frente a frente.

Su suave mano acarició mi rostro, y yo tomaba sus rubios cabellos con las mías.

_Gracias Principe, gracias por entenderme, gracias por traerme a este hermoso lugar_ – dijo Cho

_Gracias a ti por existir princesa_ – le dije yo.

Hubo una pausa, una enorme pausa, ni ella ni yo pronunciamos nada por un largo lapso de tiempo.

Ella se dedicaba a observarme, a palparme con sus delicadas manos.

Yo solo me encontraba embelesado con su belleza, y con sus castaños ojos, que iluminaban los míos.

De un momento a otro, ella dejó de acariciarme. Se levantó del pasto, y caminó en dirección a la laguna.

Se detuvo frente a ella, observando el paisaje. Miró al cielo, y luego yo me levanté para ver que había sucedido.

Me posé tras ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

_Que pasó?_ – la cuestioné.

_Príncipe?_ – me dijo ella.

_Qué sucede princesa?_ – le dije yo.

Ella volteó completamente. Tomo mi rostro, y acarició mis mejillas.

George yo, yo te amo – pronunció ella.

Se acercó levemente, hasta quedar muy cerca. Dio un gran suspiro, mientras mis manos sudaban y cuerpo temblaba. Con su dedo índice tocó mis rojos labios, y luego me besó.

Es indescriptible lo que sentí en aquel momento. La felicidad que me invadía, era enorme. Jamás esperé esta reacción por parte de ella.

El beso fue largo, el deseo de rozar sus labios se hizo realidad en aquel instante.

Todo culminó con un abrazo. Ella temblaba, y yo también.

Me acerqué levemente a su oído, y le susurré un "Te amo". Ella se alejó de mí, quedando nuevamente frente a frente. Esta vez fui yo quien la besó nuevamente. Cuando el beso finalizó.

_George…_ – dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

_Que sucede Princesa?_ – le pregunté yo.

_Recuerdas que prometí jamás olvidar este lugar?_ – Dijo ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su boca, quedé perplejo. No tuve reacción, no podía creer lo que oía.

_Pues no lo olvidé_ – sentenció, y se acercó a mí para besar mis labios como la primera vez.

Fin.

* * *

Fin... tan tan

xauu


End file.
